


"im obsessed with you!"

by andrewhussiespussy



Series: fics based on songs or smth like that [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Obsession, One Sided Attraction, Simp, Underage - Freeform, ask 2 tag, cardboard cutout of jschlatt, dont stalk any1, guys this is fiction pls dont actually stalk jschlatt u weirdos, hikikomori, if jschlatt wants this removed ill remove it, jschlatt is not a pedo, main character is an oc but can be read as not, plushophilia kinda, reader is probably a stalker, underage masturbation is mentioned, underage sex but its fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: you're creepy towards jschlatt.[DNI IF YOU SHIP TUBBO/TOMMY/DRISTA/LANI WITH ADULTS OR LEWD THEM IN ANYWAY]i wrote this on my computer so its probably weird
Relationships: jschlatt/reader
Series: fics based on songs or smth like that [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938856
Kudos: 24





	"im obsessed with you!"

"Square up, pussy."

You glare at the cardboard cut-out of Jschlatt, you have a cut-out of his fursona in your basement. The cut-out doesn't respond, you take his silence as the same energy of a scared child. "What? Pussying out?" You smirk. Still no response, the cut-out just stares at you. "Fucking pussy."

Despite all of your insults and assault at the cut-out, you are extremely into his man. You kiss the cardboard's lips, wishing it were the real thing. You sometimes masturbate, looking at the cut-out, it stares at you back. You wish it was the real Jschlatt, pounding into you, filling you up with his cum. God, you want that so bad, but you know it's never going to happen. A girl can dream. "I gotta go, my sweet prince, I have dinner."

You blow a kiss to the Jschlatt cut-out, "I can't wait to fuck your plush." You whisper, before walking out of your room, going downstairs to have dinner with your family. They think your obsession with him has gotten out of hand. You shut them off, you can't wait to be an adult and getting your own place. You'll never leave your room, you have Jschlatt.


End file.
